gleefandomcom-20200222-history
How Will I Know
How Will I Know by Whitney Houston is featured in Dance with Somebody, the seventeenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The song is performed without music and uses only drums and snaps as beats. It is an a cappella version of the original. The episode opens with the song, as Mercedes, Santana, Kurt, and Rachel appear in the hallway together, with Mercedes holding a picture of Whitney Houston to put in Kurt's locker. They walk through the hallways, through the school library and eventually end the performance in the auditorium in formal wear as they commemorate Whitney. They sing this song because they loved Whitney so much they could not let go of her after her passing. Lyrics Mercedes: There's a boy I know He's the one I dream of, ooh-ooh Looks into my eyes Takes me to the clouds above, mmm Oh, I lose control (Santana: Ooh-ooh) Can't seem to (with Santana: get enough, uh huh) When I wake from dreaming (Kurt and Santana: Ooh-ooh) Tell me is it (with Kurt and Santana: really love, aha) Rachel (Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana): (Ooh) How will I know (Don't trust your feelings) How will I (with Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana: know) (Ooh) How will I know (Love can be deceiving) How will I (with Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana: know) Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana (Mercedes and Santana): How will I know (if he really loves me?) I say a prayer (with every) heart beat I fall in love (whenever we meet) I'm asking you ('cause you know about these things) How will I know (if he's thinking of me?) I try to phone (but I'm too shy) (Kurt and Rachel: Can't speak) Falling in love (is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (why do I feel weak, oh, wake me) Mercedes (with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana): I'm shaking (Santana: Ooh-ooh) I wish I had you (with Santana: near me now, uh huh) (Said there's no) mistaking (Kurt, Rachel, and Santana: Ooh-ooh) What I feel is (really love) (Kurt, Rachel, and Santana: Aha) Oh, tell me Kurt and Rachel: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: If he loves me not (Mercedes: Oh-oh, yeah) Kurt and Rachel: If he loves me (Mercedes and Santana: If he loves me) If he loves me Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: If he loves me not Rachel: Oh! How will I know! Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana: How will I know Mercedes and Santana: If he's thinking of me Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana (Mercedes and Santana): I try to phone (but I'm too shy) (Kurt and Rachel: Can't speak) Falling in love (is all bitter sweet) This love is strong (why do I feel weak?) Mercedes: How will I know Kurt, Rachel, and Santana (Mercedes): How will I know if he really loves me? (How will I know, hey, how will I know) I say a prayer with every heart beat (How will I know, ooh, how will I know) I fall in love whenever we meet (How will I know, yeah, how will I know) I'm asking you cause you know about these things (How will I know, yeah) Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana: How will I know Trivia *This is the third of four a cappella performances that someone other than The Warblers performed on the show. The first being Rolling in the Deep, ''the second being ''Yeah!, ''and the fourth being Longest Time. '' Gallery hwik1.png hwik2.png hwik3.png hwik4.png hwik5.png hwik6.png hwik7.png hwik8.png Thetrio.gif hwik9.png hwik10.png hwik11.png hwik12.png DWSP.png HWIK15.png HWIK14.png HWIK13.png HWIK12.png HWIK11.png HWIK10.png HWIK9.png HWIK8.png HWIK7.png HWIK6.png HWIK5.png HWIK4.png HWIK3.png HWIK2.png Dancewithsomebody01.jpg HWIK1.png images (39).jpg HWIKKurt2.jpg HWIKKurt.jpg HWIKRachel2.jpg HWIKRachel.jpg HWIKHummelberry.jpg HWIKSantana2.jpg HWIKSantana.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg HWIKMercedes2.jpg HWIKMercedes.jpg tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qn7mvOEy1r18e12o5_250.gif tumblr_m2ni9v5reN1qaxxelo1_500.gif DanceWithSomebodyTitleCard.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo1 r2 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my2zfuuUrV1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif how will i know.gif how will i know.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three